Libraries Are Good For Something
by Seliphra
Summary: Izaya finds Shizuo reading in the school library and Shizuo uses the opportunity to beat Izaya when no one can see.  YAOI ONE SHOT SHIZAYA. For ileana425 Smut...all smut...mmm, lemons


**Requested by ileana425, I hope you like it! RAIJIN SMUT FTW**

**WARNINGS: Smut, Shizuo being slightly OOC...okay Izaya too...some randomness, lemon, SHIZAYA YAOI and libraries being used in a way they shouldn't be =(**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Durarara! I would have made Shizaya more then impllied...it woulda been for sho'**

* * *

><p>Izaya hated libraries. Certainly there was knowledge to be found inside the shelves if one searched long and hard enough but for the most part the books here were trash fit more for toilet paper and fire kindling then reading. Still, he came, hunting one book in particular. Somehow Raijin Academy Library had a book he wanted to read! <em>Irreducible Mind: Toward a Psychology for the 21st Century<em> had found its way here and he was determined it wound up in his hands! Of course he would hack the system later to make it seem like the book was never there –or at least like he had returned it. He was, however, distracted.

"Shizu-chan?" He mumbled softly. He never expected that blonde brute to be in a library…let alone know how to read! He chuckled under his breath at his own unspoken insult and wondered if he should tease him a little. Sure they were in the library, but that hardly mattered! He could find his book later. Unfortunately there was no one else around to observe when things got more heated between the two; his humans always provided such fascinating entertainment when he and Shizuo fought!

Quietly he crept up on the blonde as he read silently –oh look, it wasn't even a picture book!—before finally.  
>"Shizu-chan~, what are you doing here~?" The reaction he got was not what he expected at all. The blond merely grunted. Huh, just last week their fight had resulted in gasoline filled barrels rolling down the third floor hallway, yet here Shizuo was, ignoring him like he wasn't there.<p>

"I didn't know Shizu-chan could even read," He tried again but the blonde's eyes remained focused on the words he read. Izaya used the opportunity to observe the other teen he saw fit to call a monster, he rarely got close enough for extended periods of time. His hair and eyes matched well and when he looked it appeared as if his eyes were molten, a swirling pool of gold. His bleached hair looked surprisingly soft despite the damage repeated dying did to hair and like this he seemed serene. In fact he looked like he was incapable of the violence he had demonstrated repeatedly.

"Shizu-chan?" He said. It would seem the blonde had a hyper-focusing issue when something grabbed his attention.  
>"Shizu! Shizu-chan!" Izaya reached out now and felt the soft locks on impulse when he realized that Shizuo didn't know he was there at all. Unfortunately touch was a good way to break a person from hyper-focus and the golden eyes went from molten gold to hardened amber.<p>

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing?" He growled and Izaya smirked.  
>"Aw Shizu-chan, you were so absorbed I just thought you looked like a puppy!" He teased and he began to move, but not fast enough it seemed. Shizuo grabbed him by the wrist and flipped him heavily over him, knocking the air from Izaya's lungs. Izaya's other hand dove to his pocket for his knife but again he was intercepted when the blonde teen pinned him down thoroughly.<p>

"Sh-Shizu-chan, you really want to-MMNFF?" Izaya was silenced by his nemesis' tongue being shoved in his mouth quite suddenly. Well this was something he didn't see coming! He squirmed uselessly to try escaping the other teen but it was to no avail and so finally he gave up and waited for the other to finish the assault on his mouth.

Finally Shizuo withdrew, grinning as he did so and Izaya scowled up at him.  
>"Quiet flea, this is a library," He said, his voice soft.<br>"Ne? Shizu-chan, seems you have a little crush on me~! I'm sure my fan club would love to have you in their numbers but I can't say I have any interest in men," He sighed and shrugged as best he could with his arms pinned so solidly to the carpeted floor.

"Really? The tent you're pitchin' says otherwise," Shizuo grinned, glancing along the raven's body where sure enough his black uniform pants were beginning to get tight. Izaya blinked and looked down too, his cheeks turning red in embarrassment. He hadn't even realized he was enjoying that just now! He'd always considered himself a-sexual, someone who liked neither gender. Shizuo crushed his lips against Izaya's again and the teen tried again to escape him, again failing and finally allowing it.

When he thought on it Shizuo was a good kisser. He had technique and certainly practice with this which forced a small squeak of pleasure from Izaya's chest. Shizuo withdrew from him at that and grinned in amusement at Izaya's flushed face and ragged breaths.

"You like it," He teased and Izaya pouted at him again.  
>"You're a good kisser," He conceded frowning further when this made the blonde grin.<br>"Better then you, you're terrible," He teased and his grin widened when Izaya's face flushed a deep red. Shizuo moved, keeping Izaya pinned as he did so in order to keep the raven from fleeing suddenly while being able to access his chest. He moved also so he had one hand free, the other pinning both Izaya's though he no longer wanted to escape now that he was certain he wasn't about to be murdered.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya asked softly. The last thing he needed was someone to come upon this rather compromising scene and cause his fan base to leave him. He needed those girls to cause trouble that didn't relate immediately from him after all.  
>"I'm gonna see how far I can go without getting caught," The blonde said simply ripping the red under shirt of Izaya's uniform from his body.<p>

"Hey! I have to pay for that! This is rape, I hope you know that!" He hissed angrily and Shizuo smirked again.  
>"It's not rape if you enjoy it flea," This made him blush again.<br>"I think you'll find a number of people who disagree," He mumbled.  
>"Then I'll make you beg," Shizuo shrugged.<br>"Tch, in your dreams plebeian," Izaya gasped just then though when Shizuo began teasing one of his pert nipples, grazing it lightly with his teeth, his knee forcing Izaya's legs apart as he began to massage the raven teens growing arousal.

"Ah~! Sh-Shizu!" He moaned then bit his lip in embarrassment, praying no one heard him just now.  
>"Quiet flea," Shizuo mumbled lightly as he nipped and tasted the flesh that was now exposed to him and Izaya glared at him though it was hampered somewhat by his growing needs.<p>

"Let my hands free," He mumbled and Shizuo glanced at him a moment before cautiously releasing Izaya's hand which flew to unbutton Shizuo's blazer and uniform dress shirt. Shizuo grinned a little but kept the comment he had to himself as Izaya's hands ran over his now revealed chest. Shizuo lapped his way down to Izaya's hemline making him squirm, but one hand now clasped firmly on his mouth to stop himself moaning and attracting unwanted attention. Shizuo shredded the belt Izaya wore too but there was no complaint this time as he revealed the proof of Izaya's arousal.

"You're really turned on," He grinned and Izaya tried to scowl at him but it was short lived as Shizuo felt it prudent to start running his had lazily along the shaft, teasing the head with his thumb.  
>"Don't tell me you're a virgin?" Shizuo asked next and Izaya pried his hand away from his mouth then.<p>

"Of c-course not!" He groaned though as his head fell back, eyes closing and hands covering his mouth again.  
>"Hn. Normally you're a way better liar then this," Shizuo commented making Izaya squirm under him again.<br>"Th-then f-fix it!" Izaya panted and Shizuo unzipped his own pants to pull his own aching shaft from the tight constraints of his pants. Izaya's eyes widened when he saw just how big Shizuo was though, certain it would never fit. Shizuo pulled Izaya's pants down further and gave him three fingers.

"Wh-?" He looked confused and Shizuo rolled his eyes at his innocence…if that word could be used on Izaya anyways.  
>"Suck," He growled quietly and Izaya's ears turned red now too, but for once he did what Shizuo told him to do, the three digits disappearing behind his kiss-swollen lips. Izaya ran his tongue down each finger individually coating everything in saliva as he did so, his eyes watching Shizuo's reactions. He was amused to see the blondes cock twitch several times as he did this until finally the hand was pulled from him, one finger pressing inside him easily.<p>

"Mmn~!" Both hands covered his mouth now to stop the pleasured cries that came from him and he rolled his hips after a few thrusts of the lone finger when a second one was added, scissoring with the first to stretch him in preparation for something MUCH bigger than three fingers.

It was too much for Izaya though, who was not used to the intense heat and pleasure of having someone else do this to him and he came, the fiery heat rolling though him as he squeaked, biting back the heady moan he longed to give. Shizuo smirked at him, but did not cease his ministrations either.

"Yeah, you're definitely a virgin," He mumbled and Izaya managed to glare at him for one point three seconds before his eyes rolled back again as wave after wave of pleasure continued to crash into him. He just came, yet he was already hard again, such being a testament to Shizuo's now obvious skill.

"W-well when did you l-lose yours?" Izaya gasped, his voice barely above a whisper.  
>"Tch, two years ago, get with the times," The seventeen year old grinned at Izaya's surprise, his third finger finally joining the other two inside the younger. Izaya mewled wantonly now; though the noises were muffled by his own hands -a desperate and pathetic attempt to keep silent. Shizuo's fingers moved expertly, moving and curling inside the other, brushing his prostate now teasingly and nearly laughing when Izaya bit his own arm to keep himself screaming in pleasure, tears streaming freely down his cheeks at the pleasure.<p>

Finally the fingers came out making Izaya whimper and release his arm from his teeth.  
>"So, can I fuck you or not?" Shizuo whispered in his ear, licking the shell of it as he did so and eliciting a soft cry of approval from the younger teen.<br>"Y-yes, fuck me," He whimpered in need, his pride shot in his need.  
>"What's the magic word?" Shizuo teased and Izaya growled and whimpered again, rolling his hips on the blondes lap in need.<p>

"P-please f-fuck me Sh-Shizu-chan," He whimpered now and the blonde grinned as he pulled Izaya's hips towards his then entered him with a long, slow thrust. One of Izaya's hands clapped on his mouth again, the other gripping the bookshelf so hard his knuckles turned white. Seems it did fit after all, but not without it hurting too. Shizuo started moving slowly, the burning pain and white hot pleasure mingling together into an intoxicating and heady mixture inside the young Orihara.

Each of Shizuo's slow thrusts struck Izaya's prostate making the raven teen squeak pathetically and finally the pain faded enough that the pleasure took root properly, curling in his abdomen as Shizuo began to move faster inside him, feeling the walls around him relaxing.

Izaya was forced to release the bookshelf abruptly when Shizuo changed their angle just slightly allowing him to sheath himself completely inside the other teen who struggled hard not to make noise now. Shizuo grinned and leaned forwards, knocking the hands away brusquely and replacing them with his mouth, his tongue keeping Izaya's moans to a minimum as Izaya's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck to hold him there.

Neither knew how long they were there for, drowning in their fiery pleasures when the both came, Izaya's whole body wracked with spasms with his and Shizuo burying himself deep inside Izaya before allowing himself to come with a deep groan into the others mouth. Only then did Shizuo release Izaya's mouth, a line of saliva connecting their mouths and Izaya grinned and giggled softly as Shizuo pulled out, unable to withhold his own grin.

"So, what now Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked softly sitting up and Shizuo shrugged.  
>"Well, fighting you always makes me horny anyways,"<br>"Are you suggesting that we fight and then fuck?" He asked in mild amusement and the blonde shrugged a little, his cheeks dusting red in embarrassment.  
>"Well…sounds like fun~" Izaya purred at the thought.<p>

And that was exactly what they did…

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is~! I hope it's good :o ONE SHOT but PLEASE review!<strong>


End file.
